battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Bathrooms
The bathrooms are a location that appeared in "Paper Towel" and many scenes in BFB. It is the setting of "Paper Towel" and many parts of BFB. It served as the Cake at Stake Place from "Lick Your Way to Freedom" until "Enter the Exit". It was succeeded by Gelatin's Steakhouse from "What Do You Think of Roleplay?" onward. The Swimming Pool is located behind it. Appearance It appears to be a purple outhouse that is rather modern. It has a sloped roof, 2 doors which presumably lead to separate stalls, a faucet, and a lantern. In "Paper Towel", the doors are rather light colored with a white gradient. In BFB, the doors are now the same color as the details on the building. The light gradient doors would make a return in "What Do You Think of Roleplay?" when Bomby is finished using the stall on the left. Functionality Indicator The indicator at the top of each door seem to have three permutations: When someone finishes using a room, the door the user was in shines and makes a ding sound. Faucet Near the left door there seems to be a faucet. It is revealed to be as such when Eraser uses it to fill an empty water bottle. Used by *Eraser *Bomby Appearances *''Battle for Dream Island'' **BFDI 3: "Are You Smarter Than a Snowball?" (indirectly mentioned) *''Battle for BFDI'' **BFB 1: "Getting Teardrop to Talk" **BFB 2: "Lick Your Way to Freedom" **BFB 4: "Today's Very Special Episode" **BFB 5: "Fortunate Ben" **BFB 6: "Four Goes Too Far" **BFB 7: "The Liar Ball You Don't Want" **BFB 8: "Questions Answered" **BFB 10: "Enter the Exit" **BFB 12:"What Do You Think of Roleplay?" **BFB 13: "Return of the Rocket Ship" **BFB 14: "Don't Dig Straight Down" **BFB 15: "The Four is Lava" *Shorts **"Paper Towel" Trivia *The bathrooms appear to have a water fountain, as seen in "Paper Towel". *It is unknown which door is for males and females, as both doors have a circle with a rectangle in them as a symbol. **However, in "Paper Towel", Eraser went into the one on the right, meaning that the girls bathroom is on the left. ***However, Bomby used the bathroom to the left, which may indicate either the genders were swapped, or the genders for the bathrooms are neutral. *The boxes nearby seem to be changing sizes. In "Paper Towel", they were smaller than the fence. In episodes of BFB, they seem to be larger. Gallery Bathroom.jpg IMG_1408.jpg|The bathrooms' first appearance in "Paper Towel", with Eraser obstructing our view with his frown Cake_blushing.png|Cake and Pie play tic-tac-toe. BFB_Teams.PNG|The 8 teams standing in front of the bathrooms Screenshot_2017-12-01_at_5.01.13_PM.png|Leafy talks to Nickel, Cloudy, and Gaty. Screenshot_2017-11-27_at_6.48.54_AM.png|Loser elbows Cake. Screenshot_2018-01-17_at_2.57.25_P1M.png|Cake at Stake in "Lick Your Way to Freedom" Beep's_Elimination.jpg|Cake at Stake in "Why Would You Do This on a Swingset" 25991094_1601529676581493_1075579500_o.jpg|Cake at Stake in "Today's Very Special Episode" Bandicam_2018-01-13_19-04-31-275.png|Flower talks to Ruby. Bandicam_2018-01-13_19-06-10-034.png|Cake at Stake in "Fortunate Ben" Beep's_2nd_Elimination.jpg|Cake at Stake in "Four Goes Too Far" Lightninglavatories.png|Lightning plays with poppers. 8ball in donut.PNG|Cake at Stake in "Questions Answered" IMG_6413.png|Cake at Stake in "This Episode Is About Basketball" IMG_6414.png|Cake at Stake in "Enter the Exit" Category:Places Category:Battle for BFDI Category:Items Category:Season 4 items Category:Elimination Category:Season 4 places Category:Articles with featured videos Category:Building